


it could be weird but i think i'm into it

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Yuuri earns a world record on his short program at Worlds, his performance of Eros more powerful than it has ever been before.So powerful that it creates another version of himself.





	it could be weird but i think i'm into it

**Author's Note:**

> what's up how about a new multichap feat. some more selfcest~
> 
> the "additional tags to be added" tag exists bc i haven't written all of the porn yet so idk what exactly i'll need i'll probably have those tags available in a few days when i have some of the porn written
> 
> hi this was supposed to be a oneshot and now it's three chapters
> 
> (title from dodie's in the middle; thank you jo for the suggestion of song for title asjdlfsa;;)

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Yuuri murmured, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist as they waited in the backroom for their groups to be called. It was the first time that he was going to be competing against his fiancé, and he was pretty sure that he was taking all of his nerves out on Viktor. Viktor had already competed in his own nationals and won a silver medal (only losing to Yuri Plisetsky, who hadn’t stopped bragging about it since), despite the fact that he didn’t have programs until most of the way through the season.

“I am,” Viktor answered, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri softly. “Are you sure you’re not just afraid of competing against me?” he said it teasingly, although also knowing that this was a legitimate fear for Yuuri. They hadn’t been on the same ice since… well, Sochi. “I hear that Yura thinks I’ve lost my touch, so that shouldn’t concern you.”

“Lost your touch, getting silver after not competing most of the season?” Yuuri raised his eyebrows, leaning his head against Viktor’s shoulder. “But you want to win, don’t you? Aren’t you worried? What would you do if I won?”

“I’d be happy,” Viktor answered simply, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. “I would be ecstatic that my student and my fiancé just performed the best he ever has. And, I would be unreasonably excited because that means we can put a little more meaning into _these_.” Viktor lifted his hand to show Yuuri what he knew he was talking about.

The rings. Although Viktor had been joking when he suggested they couldn’t get married until Yuuri had won a gold medal, Yuuri rather liked the idea. He wanted to continue to push himself, and he’d already won gold at his nationals, which they agreed was more than enough when it had been a joking promise to begin with.

But, now, they teased that it just wouldn’t do to get married until one of them won gold at an international competition. They weren’t able to get married until the offseason anyway, so they figured it was likely one of them would walk away with gold in one of the international competitions that were left.

Yuuri’s gold at Four Continents, for example. That certainly counted. Every gold contributed to his most important gold – brought them closer to being able to really be married and show their love to the world in such a concrete way.

They’d already booked everything, it was just a matter of time and, hopefully, a medal.

“I’m glad I get to compete against you for real this time,” Yuuri said softly. He’d long since explained to Viktor what had happened in Sochi, as well as his dream to meet him on the ice. He, of course, had accomplished that dream a bit more thoroughly than expected, but he still wanted to compete against Viktor, and to show himself as a skater.

“I am too. I can’t wait to see what you do. This will be the best you skate Eros, I can see it now. Don’t skate too well and distract me from my own,” Viktor teased, kissing Yuuri again as the last skater from the current group took the ice. Yuuri was in the middle of the next group.

“I can’t make any promises. The program easily distracts you, Vitya. Help me do my hair, now?” he requested, taking Viktor’s hands and leading him over so he could sit down. Viktor carefully, reverently, arranged Yuuri’s hair correctly, slicking it back so it would be out of his eyes and ready for his skate.

When his group was called, they stood up, walking out to the ice. Yuuri waited impatiently, leaning into Viktor with his nervousness as all of the skaters competed. Friends and rivals all took the ice, skating the cleanest programs that they could, knowing what the competition was like here.

And then Yuuri took the ice. He skated slowly onto the ice, doing his rounds and waving before taking his opening pose. He held himself there until the music played and he _began_.

Despite all of their teasing, Yuuri wanted to make sure that this was his best Eros ever. The kind that would bring Viktor to his knees and seduce the entire audience – that could show the world what he could really do. That was what this competition was about.

He executed each move smoothly, getting more confident with each twist and turn of his sequences. With each of his jumps, excitement coursed through his body, landing them cleanly and easily moving into his next movements. At his last jump, he felt like he should stumble and fall, the feeling of pins and needles running through his entire body. He finished the program though, wrapping his arms around himself and winking at Viktor, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He’d skated hard, but he was _happy_ with the program, in a way that he thought it could be his best.

Yuuri stepped off of the ice, carefully wiping his blades off before taking the guards from Viktor. Viktor stared at him for a moment before tugging him close, kissing him deeply. “So much for not being distracting. That was the most beautiful I’ve seen that program, Yuuri, I couldn’t dare look away, not for a second.” Viktor kissed him again.

Yuuri laughed a little, holding Viktor off of him so they could step off of the ice. “We need to go to the kiss and cry, Vitya,” he answered, his body suddenly feeling like it was made of bricks. He stumbled a little before catching his balance, clinging onto Viktor and walking more slowly.

Viktor looked at him in concern before he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “That was the best you’ve ever skated the program, Yuuri. Something about it was… magical. Everyone’s eyes were only on you. I was…” Viktor shook his head. “You’ve certainly learned how to seduce.”

“It went well,” Yuuri agreed, tiredly leaning against Viktor’s shoulder as they walked to the kiss and cry. Viktor pulled Yuuri’s glasses from his pocket, handing them off so he would be able to see the scores when they were announced (a habit they’d gotten into after a couple of competitions).

And his score was announced, more than he expected, more than anyone expected based on the roaring applause. Viktor jumped up, cheering just as loudly with the rest of them while Yuuri stared at the numbers on the screen, unable to process them for what they were. A world record.

For the time being, Yuuri held the world record for both the short and free programs, and he couldn’t believe it, not after all that had gone wrong before. Yuri and Viktor were both likely candidates to knock him out of those positions before the competition, or even the day, ended, but for this moment, he had it.

He finally jumped up, wrapping his arms around Viktor in excitement and waving to his fans. He’d done this. He’d made a world record. Viktor grinned brightly at him and Yuuri felt slightly dizzy, lowering himself back onto the seat.

“I told you not to be too distracting, but I think I can let it go,” Viktor murmured as they left the kiss and cry, his arm slung happily over Yuuri’s shoulder, still buzzing with the excitement of him breaking the record. “A world record!” he exclaimed with another kiss, holding onto Yuuri and looking at him with lidded eyes. “Now I have to try even harder to beat you.”

“You can do it,” Yuuri answered, leaning up to kiss Viktor softly. Viktor walked away to go talk with Yakov and Yuuri sat among the other skaters, his head starting to pound. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink from it, but it didn’t help. He’d definitely not skated _that_ hard, had he? That it was making his body dizzy and his head hurt.

Viktor was one of the last skaters and he went on to thunderous applause. Yuuri smiled at his fiancé on the screen as he waved to the crowds and went about his skate. Viktor’s skating was beautiful, and Yuuri would never be over the fact that he knew that the reason Viktor’s programs for this season were so amazing was because he had found inspiration – _in Yuuri_. Yuuri covered his smile with a hand, watching as Viktor poured all of his love onto the ice. He’d already given Yuuri and Yuri Eros and Agape, so he’d chosen a completely different theme for himself, even though Yuuri knew that the program was about his love entirely.

He finished his skate with one hand clutching the art and the other, his right hand, the one with the ring, reaching high so that all of the lights could flash on it. His golden costume only added to the effect and the crowds went wild as Viktor stepped off of the ice. His score was announced, a few points below Yuuri’s, and Yuuri grinned in excitement. Even if Viktor pulled ahead tomorrow – he’d beaten Viktor Nikiforov.

His Eros had been so strong that it had done what he had always wanted to do. He waited for Viktor to walk back, wrapping his arms around him immediately. “I love watching you skate,” Yuuri murmured.

“You’re winning,” Viktor answered, excitedly. “Yuuri, you did so well today. You’ve definitely mastered Eros.” Then Viktor paused, pulling away from Yuuri to look at him critically. “Do you feel alright?”

Yuuri _didn’t_ , he had gotten all the more woozy when Viktor came back to him, but he didn’t want to say that. “I’m just tired. Can we nap before dinner?”

“Are you sure?” Viktor frowned, finishing loading up his bag and reaching for Yuuri’s hand so they could begin their walk. Once they climbed into the cab, Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“I think I must have been a little dehydrated or something. I drank while everyone else was competing and I feel better. It’s probably nothing.” Yuuri twined their fingers together, closing his eyes. Being close to Viktor made him feel better, if in a strange way.

“Maybe we should run to a clinic, just in case,” Viktor worried. The cab pulled up to the hotel and they unloaded their bags, walking inside. “You don’t sound sick and you weren’t before, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’ll be fine, Vitya,” Yuuri promised, leaning against Viktor as they walked back to the hotel room. “It’s just been a long day. I just need to rest, and I’m sure I’ll be over whatever it is by time of my free skate.” He leaned up to kiss his fiancé, and Viktor immediately kissed him back. “If I still feel bad after a nap, we can go to the doctor, okay?”

“I don’t like you being sick during a competition,” Viktor murmured again, because he could see right through Yuuri and of course he knew that Yuuri did _not_ feel fine. It wasn’t that bad, though. He just needed to rest, and he’d probably get through the worst of it. Really, he might have just overexerted himself at the competition under the stress of wanting so desperately to prove himself while skating against Viktor. He hadn’t felt bad until _after_ he’d gotten off of the ice, after all.

“I’m not sick. I’m just tired. Vitya, I’d tell you if something worse was wrong. Come cuddle with me,” Yuuri mumbled, walking into their room and laying on the bed. He reached out for Viktor and Viktor immediately walked up to him, falling into his arms. Yuuri laughed, wrapping his arms around Viktor and burying his face against his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Get some rest, Yuuri,” Viktor said, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. He pulled back with a frown on his face, reaching his hand up to press it against Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri leaned into the touch, sighing. “You’re so warm. Are you sure you’re not sick?”

“Vitya, I’m _fine_.” Yuuri _did_ feel warm, but he didn’t want Viktor to worry about him so much. They were in the middle of a competition, if he was too sick to compete, he definitely would have realized that before now. He might have caught something, but he wasn’t anywhere near sick enough for Viktor to be this worried about him, even if he appreciated his fiancé’s concern. He continued, “Isn’t it me who’s supposed to be worrying like this? I’m just tired and still a little jetlagged. It didn’t hit until after I skated. Go to sleep, too. By dinner, we’ll both be fine.”

Viktor finally nodded, and Yuuri felt him relaxing beside him. He smiled, snuggling up closer to Viktor and yawning, drifting to sleep quickly. Viktor was right that he felt weird, but… it would pass. He wasn’t about to not skate just because he had a little bit of a temperature. Especially since it hadn’t hit until after the competition, where he’d skated Eros the best he had so far. He’d just overexerted himself, and he’d be fine.

He woke up to the bed much warmer than when he fell asleep and groaned softly. “Maybe I am sick,” he mumbled, but soon after realized that the heat wasn’t coming from him. It was just… Viktor? Was Viktor that hot? Oh, Viktor was not going to be happy if he also got him sick after promising that he wasn’t sick. Viktor would take care of him, of course, but _Worlds_ was not the time that he could get both of them sick. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it was just his own temperature and it made Viktor feel that much warmer?

His body was warm, after all, that would make sense. It would absolutely completely make sense for Viktor to be a warm presence by his side. He curled forward into Viktor’s warmth, letting out a soft sigh. He still felt a little warm himself, but not nearly as bad as he had yesterday. He was right to assume that Viktor had just been overreacting. As he curled back into bed, he froze, his arm hitting something behind him.

Makkachin wasn’t here with them, though. They were at a competition. It was just Viktor and Yuuri in this bed, and there was no reason for something breathing to be behind him.

Yuuri blearily opened his eyes and promptly fell out of bed.

There was another _Yuuri_ in bed with them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <3
> 
> my blog is [yoyoplisetsky!](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) come talk to me or send me prompts or whatever <3


End file.
